Who is the deadliest of them all?
by Moonlights Swan
Summary: This is the story of Sorcha, guardian of the 15 magical mirrors of the ten kingdoms and the amazing journey she and the boy Zach from the magical tenth kingdom go through. Who really is the deadliest?
1. Default Chapter

_A.N- Hi all, I just want to say that this story has been driven from the movie The 10th Kingdom, not the TV show, so I appologize if for some reason there is some odd difference. Also, thisis my first FanFic story, so be nice. Hope you all enjoy it )_

* * *

Many people know the stories of the great princesses, Snow White, Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty. Their stories started with Once Upon A Time and ended with Happily Ever After. Yet none knew what happened when these princesses became queens. None knew how all these queens came to rule over a vast land known as the nine kingdoms.

The first kingdom was ruled under the ground by the dwarfs.

The second kingdom was a large forest, ruled by Queen Riding Hood.

The third kingdom was ruled by Princess Jasmine

The fourth and largest of all nine kingdoms was ruled by Snow White

The fifth by Aurora, also known as Sleeping Beauty

The sixth, ruled by Cinderella, to whom is the only of all the original queens to still be living, but one rarely ever has the gift to see her, she would be over 200 years old.

The seventh, the kingdom of the Trolls

The eighth, the elves kingdom

And finally the ninth, the ocean of all the kingdoms, where underneath the deep waters is the kingdom of the mermaids.

But, one year ago, the tenth kingdom was found, a kingdom by the name of New York, only to be found by traveling through the one magic travel mirror left in existence. I shall tell some of the tenth kingdoms story later.

Hardly anyone knows what happened to all the queens after Happily Ever After. No one knew what happened to the evil queen who poisoned Snow White with the apple. How the queen who was forced to put on red hot iron shoes and dance at Snow Whites wedding. How she dragged her raw blistered feet to a swamp nearby, becoming known as the swamp witch. She stayed there for years, growing older and weaker by the day, until finally she found a successor, to whom she gave every single one of her magical mirrors. Mirrors to travel, mirrors to spy, mirrors to remember, mirrors to forget, mirrors to ask, mirrors to answer, and most importantly, mirrors to rule the world. The evil queen died, and her successor rose up to show everyone what her master had wanted her to do.

Two of the four who saved the nine kingdoms came then, through one of the mirrors, from the magical tenth kingdom. Victoria and her father Anthony, who in there passing from kingdoms came across the third to help them save all. Prince Wendell, grandson of the great Snow White (who had already passed to the other world), he had been cursed by the evil queens successor and being forced to live in the body of a dog. And finally, the last of the four, Wolf, the half wolf who was originally a slave of the queens successor until he feel in love with Virginia. They went through a great journey, battling with the successor, but for me to tell the whole of that story,

I would have no room for mine. To push this story all together, the four defeated the successor in yet another tale of great sadness. Virginia and Wolf left to the tenth kingdom, never to be seen again. Anthony became the faithful servant to Prince, now King Wendell, who ruled the fourth kingdom. Now, Wendell's children rule in his place. The dead queens successors mirrors were placed in an old fortress in the great expanse of vines placed around Sleeping Beauty's palace (for though some were cleared by her lover, many refused to leave) and guarded by many men and a single women. Waiting for one with a pure soul and could use the magical mirrors for good. That one woman was the main guard, for she had great power to purify the evil that had put the mirrors into the nine kingdoms.

This women's name is Sorcha

This woman is a daughter great great grandchild of Sleeping Beauty, choosing to give her older sister the power to rule the fifth kingdom.

This woman is barely a woman, for she is only 19, still learning how to use her powers.

This woman

Is me

* * *

_A.N Hope you all liked it, oh, and, you see that little button there, it says Review, click there, thats it, just click. Good reader ) Review, luvs!_


	2. Lilia

_A.N._

_Hi all. I just wanted to answer a few questions before I get started with the story. Fist of all, I apologize for the typo, in the first chapter it says Victoria then Virginia, I meant Virginia both times (the typo has been corrected). Then, I was asked several times about the movie, apparently some don't know about it, I checked it out at my local movie rental store; it's called The 10th Kingdom (OMG! I was soooo not expecting that sarcasm). I was also told that the movie and the TV show are the same, which is good since I don't want to confudle (confuse) anyone. Next up on the list, when I say the guardians of the mirrors are waiting for someone to use them for good, I don't mean for the one female guard. Yes she does guard and purify them, but she is not the one who is supposed to be found with the power to use the mirrors for good, it might seem confusing at first and I am sorry for that, but what I am saying is that Sorcha is not the one the mirrors guards are waiting for, she is guarding them until the person they are waiting for is found. And my last answer is to a question from a single reviewer. The rulers and the kingdoms are stated as they were at the time Snow White was poisoned, now (at the time Sorcha' is guarding the mirrors) the decedents of the rulers posted are ruling in their place. Though, (according to the movie) Cinderella is still living at the time Sorcha is guarding the mirrors, she would be 200 years old since it has been near 179 years since the day she became Queen (please don't ask how I know this, lets just say I am well informed about these things). Well, that's all the answers to all your questions; I hope they helped you at least a little bit. Now, here's the second chapter, I hope you all enjoy it._

_Ta-ta_

* * *

I curl up in a ball, pulling the covers even closer around me, willing myself to ignore the flashes of bright lights from the lightning storm outside. That's the one thing I fear most, lightning. I know its odd, but I guess that's just how it is. There is another flash and I twinge, clutching my bow and arrows that are always by my side for protection. Lightning brings evil, but I guess that's not really something I need to worry much about. You see, ever since the moment I was born under the eclipse moon I have been given the power to purification. First it was only small things, the ability to make upset people happy, but then as I got older it grew stronger. Purifying poison, eventually it was the amazing ability to destroy evil, steeling its power and purifying its soul.

The day I turned 18 Prince Bran, the great great grandchild of Queen Snow White of the fourth kingdom came to my mother Calliope, queen of the fifth kingdom. He requested for me to become e the main guardess of the 15 magical mirrors once owned by the evil queen who poisoned Snow White with the apple. Apparently people had been waiting for many years for one like me, one with the power to weaken evil such as that in the mirrors. I was to guard them until a prophesy made by a fourth kingdom Gypsy was fulfilled. Supposedly someone is supposed to come to the nine kingdoms through the single traveling mirror holding the portal to the mythical tenth kingdom. That one is supposed to be the one who would save all the ten kingdoms from evil using the power of the mirrors. You see, not every person can get the mirrors to follow their command. Only the few who the mirrors choose, thinking they must have an evil soul, but this someone is supposed to be half and half, come from one evil family, one good. This one is supposed to be able to trick the mirrors and then use them for good, silly superstition if you ask me, but I follow along with it anyways. Thus I have the job of watching over the mirrors until it is time for the magical being comes.

Now I am 19, having my castle in the very center of the Briar Rose Forest, left over from the great battle over the life of our great ancient Queen Aurora. My castle is surrounded by dozens of men guarding not the mirrors but myself, as I in fact guard the mirrors. Unnecessary dribble if you ask me. I sleep in the largest room in the tallest tower where my bed is surrounded by all 15 of the mirrors, not very homely I will admit, but it is necessary for the mirrors to be nearby me at all times.

I realize, all my contemplating of the past has covered the storm and now all I hear is the tip-tap of rain against my one window. I finally relax and loosen my grip on my bow and arrows, my single set of weapons. I close my eyes and slowly begin to feel the evil aura of the mirrors around me, seeing the purple glow of evil behind my eyelids. One can only identify pure evil if one can see it in pure darkness. With ease I allow the white light of my aura engulf the purple until all I can see through my eyelids is darkness.

At last…. I sleep.

In the morning I wake to the smell of wet grass and the sound of an Indigo Bunting chirping at my window. I sit up in my bed and look around me at all the mirrors circling my bed, remembering, as I do every morning, the words the evil queen of the fourth kingdom spoke to her successor all those 70 years ago;

_Mirrors to Travel_

_Mirrors to Spy_

_Mirrors to Remember_

_Mirrors to Forget_

_Mirrors to Rule the World_

As usual I feel a wave of nostalgia passes over me and I shake me head, getting out of bed and walking to the only window in my room, barely larger than my head. It's not much of a view, just miles and miles of giant briar rose bushes. You see, at this moment I stand in the very room where Princess Aurora pricked her finger on a spinning wheel and was laid to rest for 100 years. When the evil Sorceress surrounded the house with giant briar rose bushes to prevent the prince from reaching his beloved princess, he was able to chop only enough for an entry using a magic sword, but the sword was lost and the plants them selves refuse to be chopped down. None have found a way to do so. Thus a new castle was built for the new queen and her king, far away into the fifth kingdom, and this castle was laid to ruins until the day I was set up here with the mirrors. So, I am surrounded and with only one way to escape, if you wish to think of it that way, which I do. For I long to escape to confines my gift/curse has given me.

I am still gazing out the window when a rough knock sounds from my door.

"My Lady", the muffled voice of my main servant protrudes from the door

"Your sister the Queen is here!"

For a moment I am frozen in shock, for Lilia never comes to visit, but soon I regain my composition.

"Tell her to come up, I will be waiting. And bring some tea for her highness."

"Yes, My Lady"

I hear her hurried steps as she rushes down the stairs. I walk calmly to my wardrobe, knowing my sister will take her time relinquishing in the bushel of servants as they bow down to her.

Grabbing a simple blue silk dress, I slip it on and walk over to the one mirror I know will show the truth as I look into it. Most of the reflections you see in most of these mirrors are anything but truth. I look at myself and begin to brush my long strawberry blond hair and consider myself ready for my sister to parade in, expecting me to bow at her feet as everyone else does. But I am her sister, no, more than that, I am her twin. Yes, we were born the same day, we look the same, sound the same, act as complete opposites. I do my best never to bow down to her. I was the one who received this gift/curse, not her.

The door opens and a servant rushes in, placing the tray of tea she carries on the single set of furniture I have in my room besides my bed and wardrobe. An old rickety table and two chairs.

I am not much for adornments.

And then my sister rushes in with a flurry of fairy made pink cloth. As I expected, had she been wearing the same dress as I you would not be able to tell us apart except for our single bodily difference. Our eyes. Hers are a pure blue, mine, a misty silver/gray.

"Sorcha Darling!" she exclaims, rushing over to me as if she were my mother.

"Lilia." I say calmly. She looks at me expectantly and I take a deep breath, deciding just this once, I'll do as she wishes.

I make a deep curtsy

"Your Majesty"

"Oh not need for such formality, darling" She exclaims, even though her face is glowing with a triumphant joy.

If you haven't already guessed, I loath my sister.

"Would you like some tea, sister?" I ask pleasantly, ever the best hostess I can be.

"Very much so, Darling"

Oh how I hate that she calls me darling with every stupid sentence of hers.

I poor her a cup of rose tea.

"I will not dodge the sentence sister" I say

"Why are you here?"

* * *

_A.N. I hope you all liked it. Now, like I said for the first chapter. See that little button there, it says Submite Review, click there, yes, thats a good reader, go on, don't be shy, just click, click...click...click. Good reader_


	3. Strange Happenings

A.N. Hi all! I am so sorry its been soooo long since my last post. First I went on vacation (was soooo awesome!) then I couldn't post since my comp doesn't have a writing program FanFic accepts so I had to get a friend to post it for me. But to make up for lost time, I shall post as often as I can. Before I start I just wanna say one last thing ... thanks to all the people who have reviewed me .. I even got some reviews just telling me to hurry up and post the next chap.

like I said, sorry it took so long. But thanks a lot, I really appreciate it D. Now takes warrior stance ONWARD!

Recap:

"I will not dodge the sentence sister", I say.

"Why are you here?"

(me Recap over, lol)

"Oh Darling sister, since when do I need a reason to come and visit you, hmm?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" I ask, folding my arms and looking down at my blushing sister.

"Don't look at me that way! I'll have you know, I'm the Queen first, then your sister."

"And I am your older sister first, then the protector of the magic mirrors second, then the rightful Queen third. Don't think of yourself as one who can order me around. Now, tell me why you are here."

This is really starting to get on my nerves.

"There have been strange things happening in the country. The shamans say they have felt a presence of evil. That storm last night brought something here. We know not what it is. I can to tell you to be careful, as I suspect the mirrors have something to do with all this." Lila says in a serious tone that I rarely ever hear from her, thus I stop sipping my tea and look over at the mirrors.

At the same moment I turn I feel a blinding pain between my eyes, I fall down to the floor with a cry, closing my eyes with pain... that was my mistake. Suddenly all I see is a deep purple glow, pulsing around so I can not breath. Its coming from the single largest mirror, the one the evil Queen had asked a question to every single day till one day when the answer became one she did not like. It was like the glass of the mirror had broken, revealing a huge bottomless pit of evil, slowly the evil was seeping out in large amounts.

I open my eyes with a cry and see my sister clutching her head as the evil begins to reach her. I stand and push her out of the door, trying as hard as I can to get my head to work and not to collapse again.

"GO!" I yell, "Go! Tell the guards to surround the tower, go back to the palace and place everyone on a high alert. Go!" I scream, shutting the door and locking it once she zooms down the stairs.

I face the mirror and am once again pushed to the ground by the aura that now filled the whole room with evil. It was so strong I don't need to close my eyes to see the purple smoke-like aura coming from the mirror. Once I do close my eyes all I feel is pain pushing my body lower and lower. I concentrate with all my might and send my white light at the mirror and around the room. The evil aura is to strong and pushes the white away, letting it only purify the air around

the room, not the power from the mirror. I concentrate more, letting everything but the light disappear. Slowly the white pushes the purple back, but the pain in me is to strong and my focus breaks, sending the light shattering around the room as the evil aura gushes out of the mirror.

I don't know what to do, so weak from the evil that even I am unused to, since I have never been opened to so much, I can not bring my powers to destroy it. I open my eye and see my bow and arrow lying next to my bed and crawl over to it, feeling weaker and weaker with every step. I pull out a single arrow and face the mirror, and using the last bit of strength I pull

the string of the bow tight and shoot the arrow into the mirror, sending all of my purifying power with it. I see with my blurry sight that the arrow shoots into the mirror, not breaking the grass but being pulled into the mirror like some suction is pulling it in. At last the power of my purifying space is pushed into the mirror and I see the blast of white light that explodes from inside the mirror, forcing all the evilness into the mirror yet again.

I fall into blackness just as the arrow comes shooting out at me from yet another mirror, I know not how it was able to go through, but however it did, the mirror to travel had been opened, and the evil aura was stopped, yet I felt that it has accomplished what it wanted to do.


End file.
